Annabeth Chase
ANNABETH CHASE Annabeth Chase is a fictional character in Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. She is a demigod, meaning she is half-mortal and half god. Her father is the mortal Frederick Chase and her mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, crafts, arts, and battle strategy. She is first cousins with Magnus Chase, who's mother is her paternal aunt. She appears first in the first novel of the series, The Lightning Thief. Throughout the series she becomes close friends with Percy Jackson, later becoming his main love interest and girlfriend. She is played by the actress Alexandra Daddario in the movie Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which is based off the first book (but not very accurately ), The Lightning Thief. Also played the same part in the movie " The Sea of Monsters", which is based off the novel "Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters". Sadly the movies mess up her character by giving her blue eyes instead of gray and dark hair instead of blond. Also her age has been changed from 12 to 17 which is a source of great concern for the Percy Jackson fandom.,. She is first cousins with Magnus Chase, who's mother is her paternal aunt. She appears first in the first novel of the series, The Lightning Thief. Throughout the series she becomes close friends with Percy Jackson, later becoming his main love interest and girlfriend. 'Development' The writer of the books, Rick Riordan, was asked in an interview, "Do you feel those who said the main characters, such as Grover and Annabeth, are heroes in their own right?". He answered, "Annabeth is Percy's rational side. She can think through things and look at options that sometimes evade Percy in his moments of battle panic." This means she can think even when there is a fight going on, unlike Percy, and can find solutions to problems. That is also why Annabeth is a daughter of Athena because she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. 'Fictional biography' Annabeth Chase is the half-blood daughter of the goddess Athena and the mortal man Frederick Chase. Born July 12. Being a daughter of Athena, who is a virgin, she was not physically born, but is a literal 'brain child'; she was born as a gift to the man her mother loved. When she was seven, she ran away from home. On her journey, she met Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood. Together, they traveled to Camp Half-Blood, running from and fighting hordes of monsters. When they got to the borders of Camp Half-Blood, Thalia died fighting monsters so that Luke, Grover and Annabeth could safely get into camp. Thalia's father, Zeus, changes her into a pine tree on top of a hill that comes to be known as Thalia's Pine Tree. Annabeth lived at Camp Half-Blood for five years prior to Percy Jackson's arrival. It has been shown that Annabeth does not get along with her father and step-family. According to her, her father was not very happy when she first appeared and tends to look at her as a nuisance. Her step-siblings appear to dislike her and feel afraid of her. Her stepmother seems to hate her and feel that she endangers the family by being only half-mortal. At the end of The Lightning Thief, Annabeth returns to her family to see if she can get along with them. She is able to stay with them for approximately a year, but it is unknown if her feeling towards her family have changed; however, in The Titan's Curse, her father and stepmother seem to care for her deeply, and her father helps fight off Kronos's army to save Annabeth. Annabeth is a good fighter, and has been shown to be able to think on her feet in very hard situations. Despite this, Annabeth dreams of being an architect (building things), and the story has made many references to this. In The Lightning Thief, she enjoys and quickly becomes addicted to the 3-D holographic SimCity-esque game at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and in The Sea of Monsters, it was shown that Annabeth’s greatest dream is to redesign the whole world to make it better, make Luke good again, and be accepted by her mother and father. In The Last Olympian, she is granted the status of being the architect of Olympus. Hubris, or deadly pride, is Annabeth's fatal flaw. Annabeth thinks that she is able to do anything: get her parents back together, build great monuments, and save Luke, as shown in the second book. She sometimes even thinks she can rebuild the world into an even better place than the immortals did. She also has a deep fear of spiders, (arachnophobia), due to the contest between Athena and Arachne. Annabeth is described as being athletic and having curly blond hair (like a princess's), tan skin, and steely gray eyes. Percy Jackson describes her as "cute" at first but eventually she becomes "seriously beautiful." In the books ''The Lightning Thief'' Main article: The Lightning Thief Annabeth first appears in The Lightning Thief and is twelve years old. She was nicknamed "Wise Girl" by Percy. She first meets Percy Jackson after he was attacked by the Minotaur and makes his way into Half-Blood Hill. When he first saw her, Percy described Annabeth as "pretty" with blonde curly hair like a princess. After Percy heals from the Minotaur attack, Annabeth hears that he is to go on a quest (search) and she wants to go along, thinking Percy is "the one" from The Great Prophecy. Together, she, Percy, and Grover go searching for Zeus's stolen lightning bolt. Throughout the book, Annabeth shows her unique intelligence, which she inherited from her mother, and also her arachnophobia (fear of spiders) that she shares with all her siblings on her mother's side (originating from the story of Arachne and Athena) ''The Sea of Monsters'' Main article: The Sea of Monsters Annabeth, Percy and Tyson, having not been allowed to go on the quest for the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's Pine Tree and find Grover by Chiron's temporary replacement, sneak out of Camp Half-Blood to do so. During the book it is revealed that Annabeth's greatest dream is to redesign the whole world to improve it, save Luke (from himself), and be accepted by her mother and father. After getting stranded on the island of the Queen-Witch Circe, Annabeth saves Percy after he is turned into a Guinea Pig using the multivitamins given to them by Hermes. During the fight with Polyphemus Annabeth (while invisible with the use of her Yankee's Cap) pretends to be Nobody and distracts him long enough for Percy to vanquish him. Annabeth is injured during the fight but is healed with the help of the Golden Fleece. ''The Titan's Curse'' Main article: The Titan's Curse Annabeth is kidnapped along with the goddess Artemis and has to be saved by Percy, Thalia, Grover, and the huntresses Zoë Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo. In a dream Percy has, Annabeth is on a mountain, and she sees Luke holding up a black roof (unknown to Percy, it is the sky). Annabeth helps him hold it, and then Luke slips out from underneath, making Annabeth hold it. This is later used to trick Artemis into holding the sky, as Artemis would not be able to resist helping a maiden. Unlike the other books, Annabeth's role is quite small. It is hinted in this book that there will be a romantic future for her and Percy. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, also convinced Percy about his feelings for Annabeth, though she also made it even harder for them to fall in love. In the end, Percy saves both Annabeth and Artemis, while Thalia is fighting Luke until he falls off a cliff.[8] ''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' Main article: The Battle of the Labyrinth By this book, Annabeth is fourteen. Percy and Annabeth find an entrance into the Labyrinth. She realizes that Luke may try to use this entrance to invade Camp. Annabeth leads the quest into the Labyrinth, fulfilling one of her ambitions. She goes into the Labyrinth with Percy, Grover, and Tyson to find a way to stop Kronos's evil forces from entering the borders of Camp Half-Blood by searching for the Labyrinth's inventor, Daedalus. The prophecy the Oracle gave her appears to have scared her and she refuses to say the last line. As they go into the Labyrinth, they face many hardships. Annabeth faces a Sphinx and finds the riddles (which are actually factual questions) not challenging and an insult to her intellect. They escape the claws of the Sphinx and continue on to find Hephaestus so he can tell them about where to find Daedalus. As they head towards Hephaestus' forge in Mount St. Helens, they find telekhines there making a weapon for Kronos. Percy tells Annabeth to escape while she can. She kisses him for luck and they part ways. Annabeth believes that he dies when Mount St. Helens erupts, but this is not the case. Percy fell onto the island Ogygia, prison of the nymph Calypso, a daughter of Atlas. When Percy comes back to camp, Annabeth is performing a funeral ritual for him. When she notices him, she hugs him, making a scene. However, when she finds out about Calypso, she is very jealous. Percy then asks a mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, to help them on their way through the Labyrinth (Rachel has a rare ability to see through the Mist). Annabeth becomes very jealous at how close Percy and Rachel are getting. The three of them discover Luke, who has become Kronos's vessel. After a battle, Luke is forced back into the Labyrinth, leaving two casualties. Annabeth refuses to believe that Luke is all bad, and gets quite mad at Percy for saying otherwise. After they fulfilled their mission, Annabeth and Percy are standing on Half-Blood Hill, and are matching their goals with the prophecy, Annabeth reveals the last line of her prophecy, "To lose a love to worse than death" and is confused, not sure about her feelings for Luke, or a secret love for Percy. ''The Last Olympian'' Main article: The Last Olympian In the final book, Annabeth first appears when Percy returns from blowing up Kronos's ship, the Princess Andromeda. Following his arrival, Annabeth helps Percy hear the Great Prophecy. Percy bathes in the River Styx (he narrowly escapes by imagining Annabeth pulling him out of the river) and calls Annabeth, telling her to meet him in front of the Empire State Building with all the demigods from Camp Half Blood. When Annabeth and Percy go to Olympus, they meet Hermes, to whom Annabeth tries to apologize about Luke turning into Kronos. Hermes becomes angry at her and blames her for not saving Luke. Hermes leaves, and they return to the other campers to defend Manhattan and Mount Olympus. In battle, Ethan Nakamura attempts to stab Percy in the small of his back, his Achilles spot, and Annabeth jumps in front of him, taking the knife. After a few hours of rest, Annabeth, though still weak from poison, goes back into battle. Kronos goes to Olympus, and Grover, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth follow him. Kronos attacks Percy, and Annabeth joins the fight, but is knocked out of the fight when Kronos slams her into Athena's throne. In the end, she saves Percy and Olympus by finally realizing the prophecy's true meaning. She convinces Percy to give Luke her knife (which was given to her by Luke when she was seven) so he can stab himself, killing himself and banishing Kronos to Tartarus yet again. She is rewarded by the gods, who allow her to use her talents as an architect to rebuild Mount Olympus. In the end she kisses Percy and they become a couple and have an under water kiss. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' Template:Main article: The Heroes of Olympus The Heroes of Olympus, Book 1 The lost Hero Jason has a problem. He doesn’t remember anything before waking up on a school bus holding hands with a girl. Apparently she’s his girlfriend Piper, his best friend is a kid named Leo, and they’re all students in the Wilderness School, a boarding school for “bad kids.” What he did to end up here, Jason has no idea—except that everything seems very wrong. Piper has a secret. Her father has been missing for three days, and her vivid nightmares reveal that he’s in terrible danger. Now her boyfriend doesn’t recognize her, and when a freak storm and strange creatures attack during a school field trip, she, Jason, and Leo are whisked away to someplace called Camp Half-Blood. What is going on? Leo has a way with tools. His new cabin at Camp Half-Blood is filled with them. Seriously, the place beats Wilderness School hands down, with its weapons, training, monsters, and fine-looking girls. What’s troubling is the curse everyone keeps talking about, and that a camper’s gone missing. Weirdest of all, his bunkmates insist they are all—including Leo—related to a god. The Heroes of Olympus, Book 2 The Son of Neptune Percy is confused. When he awoke after his long sleep, he didn't know much more than his name. His brain-fuzz is lingering, even after the wolf Lupa told him he is a demigod and trained him to fight. Somehow Percy managed to make it to the camp for half-bloods, despite the fact that he had to continually kill monsters that, annoyingly, would not stay dead. But the camp doesn't ring any bells with him. Hazel is supposed to be dead. When she lived before, she didn't do a very good job of it. When the Voice took over her mother and commanded Hazel to use her "gift" for an evil purpose, Hazel couldn't say no. Now, because of her mistake, the future of the world is at risk. Frank is a klutz. His grandmother claims he is descended from ancient heroes, but he doesn't even know who his father is. He keeps hoping Apollo will claim him, because the only thing he is good at is archery. His big and bulky physique makes him feel like a clumsy ox, especially in front of Hazel, his closest friend at camp. He trusts her completely-enough, even, to share the secret he holds close to his heart. Beginning at the "other" camp for half-bloods and extending as far north as the land beyond the gods, this breathtaking second installment in the Heroes of Olympus series introduces new demigods, revives fearsome monsters, and features other remarkable creatures, all of whom are destined to play a part in the most important quest of all: the Prophecy of Seven. The Heroes of Olympus, Book 3 The Mark of Athena Annabeth is terrified. Just when she’s about to be reunited with Percy—after six months of being apart, thanks to Hera—it looks like Camp Jupiter is preparing for war. As Annabeth and her friends Jason, Piper, and Leo fly in on the Argo II, she can’t blame the Roman demigods for thinking the ship is a Greek weapon. With its steaming bronze dragon masthead, Leo’s fantastical creation doesn’t appear friendly. Annabeth hopes that the sight of their praetor Jason on deck will reassure the Romans that the visitors from Camp Half-Blood are coming in peace. And that’s only one of her worries. In her pocket Annabeth carries a gift from her mother that came with an unnerving demand: Follow the Mark of Athena. Avenge me. Annabeth already feels weighed down by the prophecy that will send seven demigods on a quest to find—and close— the Doors of Death. What more does Athena want from her? Annabeth’s biggest fear, though, is that Percy might have changed. What if he’s now attached to Roman ways? Does he still need his old friends? As the daughter of the goddess of war and wisdom, Annabeth knows she was born to be a leader, but never again does she want to be without Seaweed Brain by her side. Narrated by four different demigods, The Mark of Athena is an unforgettable journey across land and sea to Rome, where important discoveries, surprising sacrifices, and unspeakable horrors await. Climb aboard the Argo II, if you dare… The Heroes of Olympus, Book 4 The House of Hades At the conclusion of The Mark of Athena, Annabeth and Percy tumble into a pit leading straight to the Underworld. The other five demigods have to put aside their grief and follow Percy’s instructions to find the mortal side of the Doors of Death. If they can fight their way through the Gaea’s forces, and Percy and Annabeth can survive the House of Hades, then the Seven will be able to seal the Doors both sides and prevent the giants from raising Gaea. But, Leo wonders, if the Doors are sealed, how will Percy and Annabeth be able to escape? They have no choice. If the demigods don’t succeed, Gaea’s armies will never die. They have no time. In about a month, the Romans will march on Camp Half-Blood. The stakes are higher than ever in this adventure that dives into the depths of Tartarus. The Heroes of Olympus, Book 5 The Blood of Olympus Though the Greek and Roman crewmembers of the Argo II have made progress in their many quests, they still seem no closer to defeating the earth mother, Gaea. Her giants have risen—all of them, and they’re stronger than ever. They must be stopped before the Feast of Spes, when Gaea plans to have two demigods sacrificed in Athens. She needs their blood—the blood of Olympus—in order to wake. The demigods are having more frequent visions of a terrible battle at Camp Half-Blood. The Roman legion from Camp Jupiter, led by Octavian, is almost within striking distance. Though it is tempting to take the Athena Parthenos to Athens to use as a secret weapon, the friends know that the huge statue belongs back on Long Island, where it might be able to stop a war between the two camps. The Athena Parthenos will go west; the Argo II will go east. The gods, still suffering from multiple personality disorder, are useless. How can a handful of young demigods hope to persevere against Gaea’s army of powerful giants? As dangerous as it is to head to Athens, they have no other option. They have sacrificed too much already. And if Gaea wakes, it is game over. ''Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard'' Template:Main article: Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard, Book 1 The Sword of Summer Annabeth appears in this book searching, with her dad, for cousin Magnus. Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard, Book 2 The Hammer of Thor Percy appears at the end of the book when Magnus Chase learns that he needs to go somewhere called the "Ship of Dead". He goes to ask Annabeth for tips, in which Annabeth quotes "I don't know much about the sea, but my boyfriend does." "It's time you met Percy..." Magnus Chase And The Gods Of Asgard, Book 3 The Ship of Dead In the beginning of the book the first chapter is called "Percy Jackson Does His Level Best to Kill Me". Annabeth and Percy give tips about the sea get kind've itchy because Magnus sucks at everything that came to the ocean, nearly getting himself killed. In the movie In the movie, Alexandra Daddario plays Annabeth, a warrior at Camp Half-Blood with Percy and potential romantic foil. In the movie trailer, Annabeth says to Percy, "I definitely have strong feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they are positive or negative yet." Another scene shows them leaning in, seemingly to kiss. It was really a tease which is shown when she surprisingly steals Percy's sword from his sheath and at the same time brings her own sword to his throat and says,"First rule of battle strategy, never let your opponent distract you." In the movie, Annabeth is seen with brown, straight hair, a definite change from the book's description of her (with blonde hair) note: The fandom is very angry.Also in the movie, she is shown with blue eyes not gray. She also does not really show much love towards Luke. Romance A key subplot in the series is the relationship between Annabeth, Percy, and Luke. Luke is Annabeth's hero and one of her first half-blood friends. Annabeth likes Percy, which she hints at, but she still has feelings towards Luke. At the end of The Last Olympian, Luke shows slight feelings for her, sort of like an older brother. These feeling are present despite the fact that Luke and Percy are arch enemies and he has attempted to kill Percy many times. In The Sea of Monsters, it is shown that one of her life's wishes is to save Luke from Kronos. In the beginning of The Lightning Thief, Annabeth is shown to dislike Percy when she finds out that Percy is the hero of the prophecy. She thinks he is weak, and is influenced by the rivalry between her mother, Athena, and Percy's father, Poseidon. But while they are on their quest, they have to ride a truck to get to their destination. This is the first time they actually talk. In The Mark of Athena, Annabeth says that's when she chose to "like" him. At the very end of The Sea of Monsters Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek after winning the chariot race. In The Titan's Curse, there are suggestions of some romance between Annabeth and Percy, although this is complicated by her lingering feelings towards Luke and the fact that her mother, Athena, disapproves of her "friendship" with Percy. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth finally expresses her feelings for Percy by kissing him good luck before vanishing using her Yankee's cap. When Percy returns, she is highly jealous, because she knows he has been with the sad but seductive Calypso. It is implied that Percy is trying to tell Annabeth about his feelings, but Annabeth remains distant due to her lingering feelings towards Luke. In The Last Olympian, after the defeat of Kronos and the saving of Luke's soul, the romantic relationship between Percy and Annabeth is solidified. Annabeth also states Percy looks 'cute when he's worried' when he first checks on her after she took a knife that was meant for him. Annabeth tells Luke as he dies that she always saw him as a brother, but never loved him. Later, she and Percy share their second kiss after she tells him that she will never, ever make things easy for him. He describes it as if his brain felt it was melting through his body. But nosy campers snoop on this and throw them into the camp lake. Then comes to a third kiss underwater in an air bubble made by Percy. They are together at the end of the series. It is hinted that they might be married one day in the future, as Annabeth said she wanted "to build something permanent", and Percy states that maybe they were "getting a good start together". Powers and abilities General *Like other half-bloods, Annabeth has ADHD, which increases battle awareness. *Also like most other half-bloods, she has dyslexia, because her brain is 'hard-wired' from birth to read Ancient Greek. *Annabeth is trained in hand-to-hand combat during her stays at Camp Half-Blood. *Wields a knife in battle as opposed to a sword through all of Percy Jackson & the Olympians *She uses her intelligence in her fights. *Makes Percy do what she wants Knowledge capabilities *Annabeth knows a lot about architecture, history, and Greek myths. *Annabeth is a master strategist. *Annabeth is extremely intelligent, wise, and clever. *Annabeth is good at arts and crafts because of her mother. *Annabeth never forgets what she had heard. *Annabeth can read faces, and is able to have a good sense of what one is thinking, as revealed in “The Mark Of Athena.” Weapons/magical Items *A magical Yankees cap that turns her invisible, which was a gift from her mother (Athena). *A celestial bronze knife, given to her by Luke when she was only 7, that she uses as a weapon. Celestial bronze is designed metal to wound immortals and monsters without injuring mortals. It is the metal favored by many demigods for their weapons. Also the drakon bone sword the giant Damasen gave to her in Tartarus *A laptop with ideas and information from Daedalus (creator of the great Maze in Crete)